


ABO 需要你解开我的白衬衣

by Valinia



Category: ABO - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valinia/pseuds/Valinia





	ABO 需要你解开我的白衬衣

那个O是个教授，平常总是一丝不苟的，但是偶尔也有放松的时候。比如下了班，解开白衬衣的两颗扣子，毫不在意地脱去西服外套直接去夜店。而这对一些对雏儿和禁欲美人感兴趣的A来说，绝对是当头棒喝（成语用错）。

捕捉美人是一个需要细心的活。首先你要哄他高兴。他虽然是会解开风纪扣，可也不是随便什么人都能让他解开的。你要做除了他本人以外第二个能让他放松警惕心甘情愿让你解开他风纪扣的人。做到这一点你就要让他喜欢上你。

对于一个生活严谨的O，爱情是一种可望而不可及的东西。不是因为他得不到，而是因为他没有时间打理——很多爱情都是这样，一见钟情，追求，约会，同居，结婚。但是O并不想这样。起码他希望爱情里自己是绝对受益的一方。

他的这个要求听起来似乎不过分。每个人都喜欢宠爱美人。但是如果美人只把你当成一个性机器，把他本人的事情凌驾于你们两个的爱情之上，那就得不偿失了。很多A是希望通过爱情绑牢美人，让他成为自己的性玩具。而不是成为美人的性玩具。

于是很多人就是这样走开了。

不过今天在吧台上有一个A显得与众不同，他似乎打定主意要占有这个O，看着他白衬衣下纤弱的脖子和酒水通过时滚动的喉结他就感到自己血脉偾张。特别是O放下酒杯勾着眼望着他，内里波光一片都是挑逗的时候，他简直等不及要和他大干一场。

他也这么做了。他靠近O，感到了他往后退一步本能的害怕。然而对性缺失的长久渴望还是让他把手放在了A的手上，小心地握紧了。

然后A就在他的许可下一把抱紧他，到了酒吧上层的房间。

他一脚踢开门，怀中的O好像被吓了一跳，往他怀里瑟缩了一下。他问他：“要洗澡吗？”O点点头，开始脱衣服。

O脱衣服慢条斯理的，大概是想多欣赏一下自己的躯体。他的身躯是一种粉嫩的白，柔软有弹性。在乳头处是一朵小花盖住。他用手指点点，看着它精神地挺立了起来，不禁惊讶自己的敏感，有些害羞地对A笑了一笑。

他脱下裤子，挺俏的臀部和柔软笔直的腿，脚踝纤细，向下的脚的整个部分都踩在地毯上，棕黄色的地毯映着他的足尖，可以看到粉色带点桃红的脚趾。

他有些陶醉地抬起脚，低头看了看，用目光抚摸了一下自己的精致。然后给自己披上浴巾。

”不一起洗吗？“他歪着头看着那个还没有开始脱衣服的A，A已经目瞪口呆。他不会承认自己是为了看O的脱衣而舍不得自己脱衣错过全剧。

”你先洗吧。“A说。坐在床上翻起了杂志。

杂志里的美人更加挑逗，黑丝裹住双腿，黑白的照片里有魅惑和勾引。但是刚刚那个O慢条斯理给自己解开衬衫扣子的场景，不知怎么浮现起来，再配上A认为会属于这个O的单纯的小狐狸似的”呵呵哈哈“的笑声，奶奶的像水溶C更让人起了怜惜的欲望。

浴室的水声哗啦啦地勾起A的欲火。过了一会儿水停了，门打开来是一个头发还有湿淋淋的被一件浴衣根本遮盖不住的O走出来。他关上门，在门前的垫子那儿换鞋。他向后勾起小腿，仔细地擦着自己在浴室昏黄灯光下更显娇弱的足，然后把它安放进一只毛头拖鞋。小腿的弧度是优美的，他认真的神色仿佛也陶醉在自己的美色里。

然后是另一只。做完这一切他对A笑一笑，甜软可爱的模样，接着就坐在窗边用一只吹风机给自己的被水染湿的黑发吹风。

出来的时候A只看到一个乖乖的O坐在床边等他，手放在膝盖上。看到他知道正事要来了，有些害羞地低下头，像等待采撷的果实或者玫瑰。

A来了。他没有脱掉他的浴衣，而是让它们留在那儿给主人留一些礼节性的尊严。A吻上O的脖子，在他的惊叫中舔舐，然后一路蜿蜒向下，到了他的锁骨，用舌尖勾勒一圈后，他用拇指和食指构成一个钳子，开始揉捏O的乳头，然后意料又出乎意料地听到那奶音，求饶的“嗯——嗯”声，望向A的眼神却是完全迷离了，似乎希望他再进一步侵犯自己。

粉嫩的唇不自觉地被牙齿顶着，压抑着欲望。他把手抓紧床单，承受着A对他的品尝和折磨。

然而A并不喜欢看他继续压抑的样子。他用一条腿顶开O交叠不容侵犯的双腿，凑在他的耳边问：“我可以吻你吗？“

O点点头，口腔里便骤然涌入让他承受不了的缠绵。不知道是害怕多一些还是享受多一些。他只觉得自己坠入了一条河，水流湍急，然而河水尽是甜蜜和柔软的蜂露。

他有些醉了的时候感到了股间的不适。抬起臀部，他容许A的进犯，然后便在强烈的刺激下第一次用手去推拒那个给他过强刺激的A。

A停下来，O却又感到空虚。他用腿勾住A的腰，为了掩饰刚刚的过分矜持急切地想用自己完全包裹住他的巨大。然而一进入便是撕裂般的疼痛。他不想让自己丢脸，咬着唇让自己被快速抽插，然后在感到快感后松了一口气，不想接下来却是狂风暴雨般的顶撞。

眼前是朵朵烟花盛开。他察觉自己怎么吟叫都发泄不出心中的郁结，便索性用牙齿来表达这一切。他咬在A的肩膀上，听到罪魁祸首”嘶——“地叫了一声，觉得奇妙。他搂住他的脖子，迷离的笑意让A晃了眼。他们像是在玩高空飞索。O的笑和呻吟夹杂成一道美丽的清波，让A觉得调皮又可爱。

触碰到敏感点时O感到了陌生到灭顶的快感。他开始哭着求”不要“然而A在九浅一深之后还是次次触碰到那一点。直到O有些神色恍惚，泫然泪眼望着他时他才加快了速度，然后在O的高声尖吟中结束了这一切。

他抱着O去清理。花穴一张一合像一朵活了的水仙。他用手指勾进去，看肉白的屁股不满地扭动几下，O迷迷糊糊想拍下A作恶的手。A制住了O的手，握在手心里 ，一只手依然在他的肠道间勾挖，直到所有的白色和透明的黏液都落入水中，像是散开的牛奶和蜜浆。

A给O擦干净身上的水渍。此时已经是晚上十一点。O握紧被子，枕在他怀中的被子里，像是依偎在妈妈怀里。A看着他沉睡的脸，拍了一张照片然后开始给自己穿衣服离开。

A在车上把照片给他的同事看，要他帮忙确定一下这个O的身份。那个A看了一眼把照片递还给他：“不用找了，这是上次来我们这里讲生物工程的教授。你忘了？怎么，看这样子人都给你泡上了。”

A点点头，把照片放进口袋里。如果知道是他的讲座的话，那一天他就不用编一个生病的谎话躺在家里打游戏了。


End file.
